Similar to how standard vehicles are limited by their fuel (e.g., gasoline), electric vehicles are limited by their batteries. Electric vehicles may have their batteries either recharged or changed. The present invention features a system for replacing batteries in electric cars. The system brings a charged battery from a charging station to a waiting vehicle, removes the discharged battery in the vehicle, and installs the charged battery into the vehicle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.